1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in normal television receivers to display in real time images represented by video signals at the same rate (e.g. 25 or 30 frames per second) as they are represented by the video signal.
It is also known to display images after a delay caused by processing of the video signal. Thus may occur where the image data is compressed and decompression takes place before the image is displayed.
Furthermore for some types of display such as an LCD display, the refresh rate of the display may be less than the standard video frame rate.
Also, if a computer is used to display and process a video signal supplied to the computer via an interface circuit, the rate of display may be limited by the interface circuit.
Thus there may occur a problem of synchronising the display of images with the source of the signal representing the images.